SpiderMan 4
by Wolf873
Summary: My take on the next installment in the movie franchise. SpiderMan faces a new challenge, The Lizard, and a possible return of an old archnemesis.


1Title: Spider-Man 4**PART: I**

Format: Script

Characters:

Peter/ Spider-Man  
Mary Jane  
Curt Connors/ LizardJonah Jameson  
Gwen Stacy  
Eddie Brock/Venom

**One year after the events of Spider-Man 3  
**

Day time, afternoon. Manhattan

_Spider-man swings through New York city. The crowd below claps and whistles as he swings by._

_  
Three fire trucks are speeding and Spider-man follows. Spider-Man arrives at a building, engulfed in an awesome blaze. A lot of crowd is gathered below the building, police trying to keep people from getting too close. Spider-Man web swings into the ablaze building through the 7__th__ floor window. He hears a scream, a woman, somewhere near._

SM: Where are you? he shouts

_The burning debris falls over him, but misses by an inch._

Unknown Person: HELP!!! womanly voice cries out

SM: HANG ON he spots the cloaked figure in the next room

_Spider-Man makes his way towards the figure which was covered in a cloak all around. The situation reminded him of something but he couldn't grasp the thought as to what.__Spider-Man reached out for the figure on its shoulder when it abruptly sprang around and a hideous mask of the Green Goblin was staring at him right in his face. Spider-Man, surprised, sprinted away from him._

SM: No, it can't be. Says in low voice

GG: Oh, but it is. Takes off his cloak Time to play little spider.

_Green Goblin jumps and lands a powerful punch on Spider-Man's face which sends him flying across the room and through the partially broken wall. Spider-Man, feeling dizzy, gets up. Before he had the chance to stand up straight, another blow strikes him in the stomach and another across the face. Spider-Man stands loosely._

GG: Misery, misery. That's what you chose. Walks towards him with ease

SM: You're dead. He points out

GG: Then, how come I'm here and doing this...

_Green Goblin punches Spider-Man in the guts. Spider-Man's mask gets soaked in blood around the mouth portion. Green Goblin reaches for his neck and begins to squeeze it hard. Spider-Man tries to breath but can't. He wiggles around like a worm._

SM: Uh...ah...hh...Struggles to breathe

_To Spider-Man's shock, the hand of Green Goblin was now turned into a metal arm, Doctor Octavius now stood squeezing his throat._

Doc Ock: You killed me Peter. You destroyed my dream.

SM: N...n...no Continues to struggle

_Spider-Man could see the look of hate in Dock Ocks eyes, which soon turned into Harry's eyes. Spider-Man realized he could breath again. Harry stood, with a sad look on his face._

Harry: I always loved you as my brother Pete. I trusted you.

SM: Harry! I'm...I'm sorry...please...Reaches out for him

Harry: You killed me.

_Spider-Man watches as two blades pierce Harry's chest and Harry cries out in pain. Harry is lifted off the ground and thrown like a garbage paper across the flaming room. The thrower was none other than VENOM himself. His mask reverts to reveal the face of Eddie Brock._

Eddie: Hey buddy, remember me.

SM: EDDIE!!! His voice stutters a bit

Eddie: In the flesh!

_Eddie walks towards him with a metal pike in his hand, which Spider-Man doesn't seems to recall it was in his hands when he appeared._

SM: It can't be, you're dead. Says in low voice

Eddie: It seems that way but then again I'm standin' right here. Didn't I tell ya, "Never wound what you can't kill".

_Eddie lunges at Peter with the metal pike and swings it like a bat. The pointy end strikes Spider-Man across the face, tearing his mask off and cutting deep into his skin. Eddie's face changes back to that of a horrifying creature the symbiote had turned him into. Venom lunges at him with both his claws ready to dig into his flesh. For some reason, Spider-Man realized his reflexes had slowed down. He was unable to get out of Venom's path in time and therefore was sent flying through the room, breaking the wall and landing in a completely different location, the __**Construction Site**_

_Venom pushes Spider-Man off the edge of the 70 storey high building and quickly webs him around the neck as he falls. Spider-Man wiggles in mid-air, hanging with the support of a black webbing which his tormentor pulled squeezing his neck hard._

Venom:Time to fall to your death Spider-Man. And don't worry about M.J. or Aunt May, I'll make sure they are well taken care of. Says with a sinister tone

_The web breaks and Spider-Man falls, his struggle to shoot a web-line being a complete failure. As soon as he hits the ground, it all goes black._

**END OF PART I**


End file.
